I Won't Forgive For What You Did Last Summer/I Know What You Did Last Summer
I Know What You Did Last Summer is the first episode of Season 1 of I Won't Forgive For What You Did Last Summer. Synopsis Cast * Transcript The episode begins with a flashback saying "One year ago". Lily, Carl, Teressa, and Caleb are in a car. Lily turns on the radio. *'Announcer:' Good evening, you're with WRCK, 24/7 Fun! Here with music and news! *'Lily:' Are you excited, gang? *'Teressa:' We aren’t a gang. I didn't want to come with you. *'Lily:' Then, why did you come? *'Teressa:' My parents forced me to. Suddenly, a noise is heard. *'Carl:' What was that? *'Lily:' I'm going to check. She exits the car and notices she accidentally ran over a body. She gasps. *'Caleb:' Hey Lily, what's going on out there? *'Lily:' I ran over a man. Everyone goes quiet. *'Carl:' Should we call the cops? *'Teressa:' Are you crazy? all of us would get our asses beat! *'Carl:' By who? *'Teressa:' Everyone! *'Carl:' Then do you have a better idea? *'Teressa:' We, uh... we... we need to bury him. And not just in a random place, we need to bury him somewhere no one will find him. Caleb, can you do that? *'Caleb:' I guess. *'Carl:' Are you nuts? This guy could have a family! *'Teressa:' And we could be taken away from ours if we tell anyone! *'Carl:' What do you think, Lily? *'Lily:' I have to agree with Teressa. Carl sits for a few moments in silence. *'Carl: '''Fine... Caleb carries the body and buries it by an abandoned church. *'Lily: Are you sure nobody will find it here? *'''Caleb: Yes. Carl is seen staring at the floor. *'Teressa:' Carl, are you okay? *'Carl:' You all make me sick... *'Lily:' Uh let's just go. *'Caleb:' Yeah... They drive off. It then cuts to a year later. Lily is seen hitting a pencil against a table in boredom. *'Lily:' Ugh. She turns to a student next to her. *'Lily:' When does the class start? *'Student:' Four minutes ago... *'Lily:' Oh... where the hell is the teacher? *'Student:' Wish I knew. Nobody saw him today. *'Lily:' Do we leave or...? *'Student:' I think so? Lily gets up and leaves the classroom, walking to her locker. *'Lily:' That's weird... I wonder what happened to the teacher... Eh, probably sick... Lily opens her locker and a note falls out of it. She picks up the note, revealing it to have a small blood drop on it and that it reads "I know what you did last Summer!". *'Lily:' What the? She looks around, revealing there is no one nearby. *'Lily:' Must be some prank. I mean, nobody knows what happened except... oh my god, they wouldn't... I need to give a little talk to see if they did. A coach is seen blowing a whistle as a group of football players take off their helmets. One of them is revealed to be Carl. *'Carl:' Is it just me or is the workout extra hard? *'Footballer:' You get used to it. *'Carl:' True. *'Coach:' Hey Storn, you got a visitor. Carl looks over and sees Lily standing next to the coach. *'Carl:' Lily?! What the hell?! *'Lily:' We got to talk. *'Carl:' About? *'Lily:' Last Summer. *'Carl:' Why? Did something happen? She shows the note as he gasps in shock. *'Carl:' I knew it was a bad idea! *'Lily:' Now, there's no choice. We have to return. *'Carl:' Should we warn the others? *'Lily:' That’s the point. *'Carl: ' Now if only we knew who we're supposed to warn them about... *'Lily:' Maybe we have to return to Summer Springs... *'Carl: ' Why? *'Lily: ' I just... have a feeling. Let’s go. *'Carl:' Alright, follow the leader. *'Lily: '''Who says that? *'Carl:' I say that. Since I’m probably the only one who has a backbone. Now hush up and follow me. She Does. Caleb is seen in the lunch hall attempting to make something out of mashed potatoes. Carl and Lily then walk in as the mashed potato statue falls. *'Caleb: Crap... what do you guys want? He Shows the Note. * '''Caleb: Are you sure it isn’t a joke? * Lily: That's why I'm bringing it to you, I thought you wrote it. * Caleb: I may be a Prankster, but I’d never prank you. You’re the shy one. Who wants to prank the shy one? * Lily: So then who the hell wrote this? * Caleb: 'Maybe it was him He points to Carl. *'Caleb: 'I mean, he basically said he hated us after... that... so maybe he's threatening to turn us in. *'Carl: What?! *'Caleb:' I'm just saying. You have the motive to do it. *'Carl:' If I wanted vengeance I would have done it earlier. *'Caleb: '''Maybe you were afraid that'd I'd kick your ass. *'Carl: Okay, if anything, I'd kick your ass. *'''Caleb: Oh, it’s not you then. Then that leaves only one other person. Teressa… *'Carl:' Why would it be her? She gave the Idea to bury him! *'Caleb:' Teressa's a bitch that loves being a bitch, do you need another reason? *'Carl:' True. *'Lily:' Well, I guess we're visiting Teressa now... I've been walking so much today I forgot what it feels like to sit... *'Caleb:' Let’s just visit her. It suddenly cuts to her. *'Teressa: '''No... *'Caleb: Well, if it wasn't you then who the hell was it!? *'''Teressa: Some Stalker was probably stalking us. *'Lily:' We need to go to Summer Springs. *'Carl: '''Why are you so obsessed with going back there? *'Lily:' The person who sent the note is connected to that place. I know it. *'Carl: Fine, after school we'll drive there. Alright? *'''Lily: Good. *'Caleb: '''Then it's settled. I got a weird feeling in my gut about this... It then cuts to a few hours later. A car pulls up and the four get out of it. *'Teressa:' This place becomes really creepy when you know what happened here... *'Carl:' Got to agree. So, Lily, you brought us here. Where do we go? *'Lily:' Teressa, don’t you have a relative who lives here? *'Teressa: Yeah, why? *'''Lily: We can stay with her. *'Teressa: '''What? why? how long do you expect us to be here? *'Lily:''' I don’t know. It might be a while. Trivia